The Numbers Meet The Animorphs
by dog1056
Summary: What happens when the last of the Loric meet the Animorphs? Read to find out. WARNING SPOILERS! Disclaimer, I only own Freya. :)
1. Prologue

I'm just going to explain here.

* * *

So basically Eight didn't die because Marina got to him in time and the sword only got his lung, not his heart. Also I've kept Freya from my other story because I think that it makes it more interesting. If you don't know what I'm talking about then you should read my other story but for those who can't be bothered to right now. I'll put the prologue from the other story in here:

I am Fives sister.

I came in the ship with the other Loric but me and Five share our number our Cepán, Albert, and even our minds.

Soon after Albert died we were separated.

I was waiting in the bush behind the house keeping watch for anyone who might spot us. Five was inside looking for anything we could use. I don't know how but the mogadorians managed to sneak up to the house without me noticing. And the next thing I know Five is screaming at me for help. But as I was running towards him I fell over and smacked my head against a low tree branch, knocking me unconscious. I think that Five would have been able to escape if I had been able to get to him in time. It has haunted me ever since.

We can still feel each other's mind though not so well recently (I expect Ra has been interfering) but sometimes when one of us is having a strong emotion the other feels it. We can still feel each other's pain though. I know that Five has been training and he has had his memories ripped away so he remembers nothing of Lorien or me. That is why he chose the mogadorians and fights for them. Because he does not know.

I will find him.

He will remember.

And Lorien will rise.

Okay, hopefully it makes more sense now. And so Freya got there in time to pull Five away from the icicles. But she shows Nine, Six, Eight and Marina enough to make them trust her. (Her legacies are mind powers, illusions, flying, telekinesis and she also shares Fives legacy of externa.) They head towards California where they plan to wait for Four/John and the others to come find them. Freya has sent Five into a sleep where he will remember everything he forgot. They used the xitharis to fly to California.

Meanwhile Four looks at the white tablet and sees them heading to California, presumably on a plane, they start to follow them. They meet again later.

* * *

Hope that wasn't too long. :)

I would appreciate reviews telling me where I can improve, where I'm doing well and if you think it's good.

Thanks! ;)


	2. Chapter One-In The Forest

"Why are we here?" Six asks me.

"I dunno, I was just heading in a random direction until I saw somewhere we could stay. Like a forest," I reply.

"It is a pretty good forest and the hour's almost up," Marina says.

"Careful that you don't land too fast," I warn Marina.

"Okay."

We land in a meadow with a small thud that wakes up a sleeping hawk, he looks around startled. I reach out with my mind to send him back to sleep but… something is weird about this hawk it's not a hawks mind in there. I glance over at a surprised Nine and see that he was telling the hawk to go back to sleep but it answered with a surprised, ~How can you speak to me?~

"Weird," I comment.

Then I hear a voice in my head asking ~what so a talking hawk is weird but six people flying in with one of them unconscious isn't?~

"What?" Marina, Six and Eight ask in surprise jumping around to face the hawk.

I go through his head to see how he can speak using his mind. I find it and share it with the others, including Five. "Well that explains a lot," Nine mutters to himself.

Tobias hears and asks everyone ~What explains a lot?~ But I hear his thought to himself ~I should get the others.~ Then calling for his friend Ax ~Hey, Ax! Are you around?~

I then hear a faint reply ~Yes, I am around. What is it?~

~I've got a bunch of weirdoes who just flew in.~

~Are you talking about some birds?~

~No. I'm talking about a bunch of humans who just flew in.~

~Humans can't fly. Should I get the others?~

~Yeah, just don't let them spot you when you come back.~

I was, of course, listening to this with the others. I search through Tobias's mind to find out who this Ax and others are. When I do I am surprised and show the others. They all stare at me with puzzled faces. I shrug then think to them ~I'm just showing you what I see.~ About ten minutes later I feel some owls coming towards us but they don't have owl brains. ~I think the others are coming.~ I inform them. ~Should we talk to them?~

~Maybe, if we have to.~ Nine.

~Yes, let's see what they want.~ Marina.

~I'm curious, let's talk.~ Eight.

~If we leave now then they'll just follow us.~ Six.

~Okay, let's talk.~ Nine.

"Hey!" Nine says aloud, "Tell your birdie friends to come down and we can talk."

Only Nine would yell that out. ~How do they know we're here?~ I hear a surprised voice ask their group, Rachael I think.

~Should we go down and talk? They don't have any weapons to hurt us with.~ I'm pretty sure that's Cassie.

~Since they know we're here, then I guess we should.~ Jake, I think.

Suddenly all the owls dive into the forest, and a few minutes later four humans appear. "Um… hello how did you know we were the owls?" Marco asks.

"That's our secret," Nine replies.

"How come you can fly?" Rachael asks.

"That's another of our secrets," Nine says.

"Why is he unconscious, is he okay?" Cassie asks, gesturing towards Five.

"That's another secret," I can tell Nine is enjoying messing with their minds, because he's starting to smile.

"How come everything about you is a secret?" Jake. Eight starts to smile.

"That is..." Nine starts.

"Let me guess," Marco interrupts, rolling his eyes. "It's another one of your secrets." Now me and Six are starting smile.

Nine smiles at him, "yup."

"If you tell us your names we'll tell you ours," Rachael suggests.

"Nope, we already know your names," Nine says, only just holding in his laughter. And Marina is starting to smile now.

~Are you going to tell us anything?~ Tobias asks from his tree.

"We could tell you your names," Eight suggests.

"Yeah?" Rachael asks raising an eyebrow, "okay then what are our names?"

"It's so tragic when people don't know their own names," I say.

"Yeah we can't leave them nameless," Six adds.

"We do know our own names, okay?" Marco says.

"Then why do you need us to tell you them?" Marina asks.

"We… oh, I give up!" Rachael says walking away.

"One down four to go!" Nine says cheerfully as she walks away.

"Will you answer one question at least?!" Marco says in frustration.

We glance at each other ~why not? We've annoyed them a lot so I think we should.~ Marina points out.

Eight glances at them then thinks ~Yeah, we should.~

~Yeah, just one though.~ Me.

~No way! Wait until one more leaves!~ Nine.

~Just wait for one more to leave.~ Six.

"Nope," Nine says grinning his head off.

"Arg!" Marco says and walks away.

"I thought he would last longer than that," Nine says actually sounding disappointed.

"Now we'll answer one of your questions," Marina says kindly.

"What are your names?" Cassie asks.

~Should we tell them our numbers?~ Six.

~Yeah! That'll really confuse them!~ Nine.

~I think they're already really confused, Nine~ Marina.

~Then they'll be really really confused!~ Nine.

"I'm Nine!" Nine says grinning then points to each of us, "that's Eight, Marina, Six, Freya and Five!"

"What happened to 1, 2, 3, 4 and 7?" Marco says jokingly as he and Rachael walk back.

"We only said one question," Eight replies.

"Yeah, but that game is getting boring now," Nine says. "One, Two and Three are dead. Marina is really number Seven and John is Number Four!"

"John's coming later," Marina says seeing their confusion.

"How did the others die?" Rachael asks.

Silence.

~Should we tell them?~ Six.

~Yes we've already told them our numbers might as well continue.~ Marina.

~Yeah.~ Nine.

~First we should tell them to get Ax to come out.~ Me.

~Yeah I don't want to have to repeat it.~ Eight.

"First you have to tell Ax to come out. We don't want to have to repeat this." Eight tells them.

They look understandably shocked that we would know this. "How do you know about Ax?" Jake asks.

"Tell him to come out and maybe we'll tell you," Nine says.

~Ax, come out.~ Tobias.

~But the humans are still there.~ Ax protests.

"No," Nine says. "We are definitely not human."

"What? How can you not be human?" Marco asks confused.

~Ax I'm pretty sure you can come out.~

Ax comes out and stands beside Jake.

"We're Loric." Six replies.

"What's that?" Cassie asks confused.

Six turns invisible and Eight teleports right next to Cassie, who jumps back. "Loric is this," he tells her then teleports back beside Marina.

"Where'd she go?" Rachael asks.

"Who? Six? She's still in exactly the same spot as she was before, just invisible," Nine says as he puts his arm around Six.

Then he's suddenly on his back on the ground, Six appears again with an innocent smile on her face as she says, "reflexes."

"Not even a hand up?" Nine says mockingly, as he gets up.

"What can you guys do? Rachael asks me, Marina and Nine.

"How do you think we know everything about you?" I ask them.

"One of you can read minds?" Marco asks.

"Reading minds would be too simple it's more like mind powers," I tell them.

~You can talk to animals, right?~ Tobias asks Nine.

"How'd you guess?"

"What can you do?" Cassie asks Marina.

"I can breathe under water and see in the dark."

"Can you do anything else?" Marco asks. Suddenly an ice spike goes up right in front of him. "Whoa!" he says as he jumps back.

"So why're you on Earth?" Jake asks.

"Lorien was attacked by the Mogadorians. John, Ella, a few chimaera and us are the only survivors," I reply.

"Oh."

"What do you call your powers?" Cassie asks.

"Legacies," Eight replies.

"What legacies do you all have?"

"I've got teleporting, shape shifting, walking on water, we've all got telekinesis and enhancement."

"I can turn invisible and control the weather." Six says.

"I can breathe underwater, see in the dark, make ice and heal. And Ella has telepathy and can change her age." Marina tells them.

"I can talk to animals, anti-gravity, share my powers. And John has lumen, is fire resistant and can talk to animals." Nine says.

"We can fly, make illusions, mind powers and externa," I say.

"What do you mean by we?" Cassie asks.

"I mean me and Five."

"So you both have the same powers?"

"No, we share powers. I've really only got flight and mind powers. Five has the other two."

"Are the Mogadorians here?"

"Well what else would we be getting killed by?" Nine asks sarcastically.

"How many Mogadorians are here?" Rachael asks Nine.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Are there a lot?"

"Yeah, and we're now considered a serious threat." Nine says smirking.

* * *

Sorry but I'm only going to update really slowly until I get at least one review so I know that someone likes it and wants me to continue.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
